


Welcome to Wonderland

by firstofhername92



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Sansa isn't a pussy, Shameless Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Stannis is kind of a conceited dick, The Author Regrets Nothing, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstofhername92/pseuds/firstofhername92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark had always gone on her undercover missions alone. That had been the deal when she agreed to work for Robert Baratheon's agency. That all changed when an unknown threat began targeting the agents of Wonderland. And that change came in the form of her new partner, the arrogant, handsome assassin that is Stannis Baratheon. The two had essentially despised each other since the day Sansa had come to the agency. What happens when two people who hate each other, have to depend on one another other for survival?</p><p> </p><p>*I have been reading the shit out of Stansa lately, and decided to give it a shot. I'm relatively new to writing, so forgive any errors that I'll probably miss. AU. Assassins & Spies. A lot of people are out of character. Constructive feedback is welcome.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Blue, Into the Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of prologue-ish. So, in this fic, Arya and Sansa are Ned and Catelyn's only children. When Sansa and Arya are 17 and 15, SHIT goes down.  
> Present Day:  
> Sansa is 22, Arya is 20. Stannis is 34. Hope you all enjoy.

*There isn't a lot of Stannis this chapter, but just to let everyone know. I'm using Mark Deklin, instead of Stephen Dillane as Stannis. 'Cause this is my fanfic &. I mean. Look. At. Him. :)

[pic](http://malecelebbio.com/gallery/2012/03/Mark-Deklin-01.jpg)

 

After taking one last look around the house that she had called home for the last four months, she allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. It had been fun being Alayne Stone, but as she stripped the brown wig off and placing her fake ID and passport beside it, she became Sansa Stark again. 

She struck a match and dropped it on the wig and her fake ID and social security card, along with a bunch of old newspapers in the middle of the living room floor. The elderly couple who she rented from, would be more than happy to just collect the insurance check and be done with it. They lived too far off to keep up with the place anymore, and had been trying to sell it. With no potential buyers lined up, Sansa decided to do them a good deed before she disappeared forever. 

_Back down the rabbit hole, Alice._ she mocked to herself, as she climbed into the drivers seat of the black SUV that Command had left for her.

Sansa let her long, auburn hair out of the bun she'd had to wear under the wig. She shook her head and her hair cascaded around her shoulders. She sat in the driveway until she saw smoke rolling out of the cracked windows, then she pulled her aviators on and drove away from the house. 

She had actually enjoyed being Alayne Stone. This mission was much simpler than most. All she had to do was get a file that proved that Senator Petyr Baelish had big, foreign investors, who also happen to fund an underground child market. 

She had done well this mission. Sansa found the file two months before it was expected. She was hoping for a week or two off after she had faxed it to them, but of course, Command wanted her back and ready for action ASAP.

Sansa decided it didn't matter anyway. She didn't have anyone to catch up with. With her parents and grandparents all dead since she was 17 and her only remaining family working for the agency as well, She was alone. Her sister, Arya and her cousin, Jon worked for the other side of the agency. They were assassins. Not spies. Meaning they didn't see much of each other.

Right after her parents were killed, she was informed that since she had no living relatives, that she and Arya would be placed in foster care. One minute she was complaining that her parents were making her stay home to watch her sister, while they went to a banquet. The next minute there were police at her door, informing them that their parents had been gunned down in the car. She hardly spoke to the social workers. Arya shouted at them a lot. One day they told her that Robert Baratheon had heard the news and had pulled every string he had to get both of them sent to Kings Landing at once.

She remembered arriving at the agency like it was yesterday. 

Robert had hugged them as if they were his own children and told them how sorry he was. They weren't supposed to join the agency, but once they learned what it was, it seemed so exciting. They begged and begged and finally Robert had relented to let them join.

Robert had explained to them how it worked. "If you start working for me. I'll no longer be Robert. I'll be Command. We all work as a team, but our team is divided into two. Oberyn Martell is head the side that gathers important information on people who are a threat to the realm. Tywin Lannister is head of the side that destroys the people who are a threat to the realm. I'm over both of them. You'll each be given a series of tests to determine where you fit best. You may not see much of one another. Some of our undercovers have had missions that lasted for years. It won't be easy, but you'll have many people helping you improve."

She and Arya had both agreed enthusiastically. Robert nodded "We'll set up your first tests for tomorrow. Get some rest."

As they headed out of the door he stopped them, "One more thing." they turned to face him. "You won't go on any missions until you're 18."

Arya pouted, but agreed begrudgingly. Sansa nodded. "Understood, Command." 

He looked proud of her. "Welcome to Wonderland, Girls."

Arya had been placed with Tywin Lannister after day 2. She had a natural gift for violence and kill shots. Everyone agreed that Arya was a perfect fit for the assassins. Or the "Lions" as they called themselves. Though, at the time, she was only 15, three years was enough time to make her unstoppable. Sansa wasn't horrible with a gun, but she didn't know if she could pull the trigger, if it came down to it. She was a horrible liar, as well, back then. Oberyn and Tywin were in discussion about who would take Sansa under their wing to train her, when Robert's younger brother, Stannis chimed in.

"She doesn't need to be with us." he told Tywin, "If she botches an undercover mission, one of us can clean it up. If she botches one of our missions, she'll get herself and probably someone else killed." he said coldly.

"I can learn. Sorry, but, 'kill someone just to see if I can handle it' hasn't exactly been on the top of my to do list." she shot back at him.

He sneered at her, "You either have the ability, or you don't. It's not something to be learned. You, clearly, do NOT have what it takes."

She wanted to cry. But instead she steeled herself, "If you were actually in charge of anything, I may value your opinion. However, you're still following orders, just like everyone else!"

That comment had angered Stannis, his jaw was clenched and his face was turning an angry shade of red. 

_Serves you right, douchebag._ she had thought to herself.

Oberyn Martell was impressed with her wit. He laughed loudly, "I like you, Stark. You're with me. I won't be easy on you, but by the time we're done, you'll be able to convince anyone, of anything that you wish them to believe." he gave her a playful wink, "Congratulations, You're a spy. Training starts at sunrise. Welcome to the Viper nest." 

Just as the assassins called themselves the Lions, the spies called themselves the Vipers. She deduced that a Viper was deadlier than a Lion. The irony made her chuckle a little.

Since undercover missions could last any amount of time, there weren't a lot of spies there on Sansa's first day of training, so Oberyn had explained the ranks. Robert was Command. Under him, were Tywin and Oberyn. Then Robert's wife, Cersei, who was in charge of assigning missions. Varys, skilled hacker and technological genius. Finally, Barristan Selmy, ex CIA agent. The six of them each played an important role in keeping Wonderland professional and efficient. 

On the second day of her training, Oberyn assigned Tyrion Lannister and Jon's aunt; Daenerys Targaryen to train her in the art of psychology and manipulation. After she had teamed with two of the most clever people in the entire agency, she began to soar. She finally became good enough to go on a solo mission. It turned out that she worked better alone, than with a partner. She had decided that she only wanted solo missions, before she had even completed her training. Everyone she had seen leave with a partner, came back hating the other person. 

Sansa was snapped out of her daydream as she approached her exit. Thankfully the Eyrie, where Alayne Stone had been stationed, wasn't far from Kings Landing. She was only a mile or so away from Wonderland headquarters, when she approached a red light. Just as the light turned green she heard a loud pop and her windshield shattered. She felt a sharp, stinging burn on her shoulder and floored the SUV. The bullet that had only grazed her was lodged into the back of her seat. She finally arrived at the building, disguised as an insurance company. Finding a parking spot close to the door, she exited her car and ran.

Oberyn and his wife Ellaria met her with a panic as she entered the lobby. "Oh my God. Are you hit anywhere other than your shoulder?" Ellaria asked shakily. 

Sansa shook her head. "No. The bullet just grazed me. It just hurts." she winced. She noted that Robert, Cersei and Varys were there. They all rushed at her, asking questions about the attack. She hadn't seen a car. "The bullet that grazed my arm is stuck in my drivers seat. Maybe you can get a fingerprint, or at least establish a gun type." she suggested. Robert nodded.

"Ellaria, take Sansa and bandage the wound for her. Then you both go to the briefing room. No one leaves until we say so." Oberyn said with authority, but his voice wavered slightly. 

_This is fucking bad._ she thought to herself.

"What happened?" Sansa asked Ellaria, once they were in the break room, where the first aid kit was.

Ellaria gave her a worried look. "You were not the only one who was attacked. Someone is targeting our agents. I don't know anything more than that."

"Has anyone been hurt?" 

Ellaria looked at her sadly. "I'm not sure, but I think so."

Sansa felt pure anxiety run through her. She had the bitter taste of fear in her mouth and a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't speak to Ellaria again until she thanked her for tending to her injury. The two women made their way to the briefing room, where a mixture of spies and assassins were seated. They never had mixed briefings. Ever. On top of that, nearly half of the agents from both sides, weren't present. She noticed Jon, Dany and Jon's girlfriend Ygritte sitting at a table together, she made her way over to them.

When the trio noticed her approach, they stood at the same time. Daenerys trampled over Jon and Ygritte to embrace Sansa. "I'm so glad you're okay! Oberyn told me what happened." 

"It was so fast and pretty sloppy. They weren't professionals. At least not the ones who came after me." Sansa told them. "Do you know who else was attacked?"

The three of them shook their heads, Ygritte spoke, "They're not telling us anything yet.  Jon has been asking about Arya and Dany about Drogo. I guess Oberyn is waiting to hear from Tywin."

Sansa nodded. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Oberyn and Robert came walking into the room with somber looks on their faces. Oberyn had a stack of files in his hands, that were likely new missions. Command made his way to the front of the room and spoke to the crowd.

"Today, several of our agents were attacked. I'm sorry to say that we lost two agents, Grenn and Lommy were killed. Podrick is in critical condition, but they're expecting him to make a full recovery with time. Everyone else just has some minor cuts and bruises. However, until we find out who did this, no one will be allowed a solo mission."

Sansa's anxiety returned. She didn't work well with partners. She was an undercover, and it was difficult to be someone else, when there was someone who knew your actual identity around. She raised her hand.

"Was our database hacked? Is that how these people knew where to attack?"

Oberyn answered, "Varys says there has been no security breaches, meaning someone gave them inside information." he held up the files. "You have all been randomly given a location. To avoid any more of these attacks, you won't know who your partner is, or what the mission is, until you arrive at the location you've been assigned. This was the only way we can ensure your safety, until we get to the bottom of this."

He began to hand out the files and Robert spoke again, "Everyone will be at a designated Wonderland safe house. Inside your folders are plane tickets and throw away ID's, your new identity will be in the folder, that's at the house you were assigned. I know that all of you who normally go undercover are not accustomed to the assigned safe house, but it's safer this way than renting a place like you normally do."

Sansa figured it was better to not leave a paper trail.

"You're all dismissed. Don't miss your flights and your main mission is to keep yourself and your partner alive. Missions come second right now. Am I understood?" Robert asked them.

The entire room responded with a "Yes, Command."

He gave a nod and dismissed them.

Sansa headed to her room in the underground level of Wonderland headquarters, that held a room for everyone, when they were in between missions. She rode the secret elevator down and made her way to her room. After packing her large suitcase, she opened her folder. She didn't pay attention to the fake ID, since she'd be throwing it away once she arrived at her assigned location. She did pay attention to the plane ticket, though. When she saw where she was going her heart stopped. They were sending her somewhere she hadn't been since her parents were killed.

Winterfell.

To Sansa, it was a first class ticket to Hell.

It was a good thing that once she got to Winterfell, she wouldn't be Sansa Stark anymore.

She'd be someone else entirely.

_Back down the rabbit hole, Alice._

 


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm gonna start splitting the chapters. Half Sansa PoV, Half Stannis PoV

Sansa

She took this time to explore the safe room. The equipment was impressive. They'd be able to see if anyone was coming from the driveway. She began to dig through the desk drawers and came across two cell phones. Obviously, her phone and Stannis' phone. In another drawer she found a Ruger LC9 9mm semi automatic pistol and a box of hollow point bullets. It was an impressive gun, equip with infrared beam and extended clip. She popped the clip out to find it loaded, however, there was not one in the chamber.

She put the pistol on safety, and reinserted the clip. The idea of finding a tree to shoot at later sounded tempting, so, she put the gun behind her back, into the waistband of her blue jeans. Sansa loved to shoot. She had never shot a person, but target practice had become a daily activity.

She headed back into the house with both of the phones. She intended on giving Stannis his cellphone, very nicely, as an offering of peace so they wouldn't be miserable the whole time.  

Sansa poured herself another glass of cinnamon whiskey and set out to look for Stannis to give him his phone. She walked through the living room almost calling his name, until she noticed her suitcase in the hallway.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

She rushed into her room with her suitcase in tow, to find a shirtless Stannis standing in her room. She unintentionally let her eyes roam for half a second before she glared daggers into his eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"I always get the room with the shower attached," he said. "I need the master bedroom."

"No, you need to get the fuck out of my room. My stuff was in here. You moved it!"

"Get over yourself. I pick what room I want. You can't very well make me leave. Now, can you?" he challenged.

"Get. Out." she said through gritted teeth. 

He smirked at her. "No. You can't always get what you want, princess. Now how about you get out of MY room." he mocked. 

"Fuck you, Stannis! I'm not going to be your fucking doormat for the duration of our time here! And I won't allow you to bully me!" Sansa shouted at him. She felt her face turn red with anger.

He gave her a conceited sneer and narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't seem like you have a choice."

Then it hit her.

"You know. I was coming to bring you this expensive, pretty smartphone that Command left for you."  She gave him a sly smirk. "But since you're SO fixated on "putting me in my place" and taking a room that I've already claimed, I don't feel bad about this." 

She threw his phone on the floor, reached behind her and grabbed the gun and in one swift motion, took the gun off of safety and cocked it. Pointing it at the brand new phone on the ground, her smirk grew. "Still want this room?"

His breathing sped up a little and if his jaw was clenched any tighter, he'd crush his teeth.

"You won't do it." he said, unconvinced. 

Sansa shrugged, and instantly shot three bullets into the phone. Dead center. He was standing there with his mouth dropped open. "That was my communication to my boss!" He shouted. 

"Sounds like a YOU problem. Enjoy the room, Baratheon." she smirked at him, putting the gun back on safety and leaving the room.

 

Stannis.

She just shot his phone. His mouth was still hanging open in disbelief. The killer inside of him wanted to go grab her by the throat and tell her if she ever pulled a gun on him again, he'd rip her fucking heart out. The man in him wanted to go after her for an entirely different reason. Sansa Stark had claws now, and he kind of liked it.

SInce the day he'd told her that she didn't have what it took to be a member of Wonderland, she had done nothing but prove him wrong. Being wrong was not something that Stannis was accustom to. He had always been the best at what he did, and he wasn't to be out shined by a fucking viper. He had expected her to crash and burn on her first assignment. She had done the exact opposite. Every one of her missions were executed flawlessly. 

It wasn't as if the girl bragged about her success. It was other people's praise of her that fueled his competitiveness. 

He could admit that he was trying to step on Ms. Perfect's toes. He wouldn't admit it to her of course, but he wasn't quite sure if it had been worth it. Tywin would be furious with him, if he didn't at least let him know what had happened.

Now Stannis was faced with a problem. She had the only phone, and right now she'd probably shoot it, too, before letting him use it. When he had learned that she was going to give him the phone as a peace offering, he felt kind of ashamed of his actions. That was rare. He supposed he should be thankful that he was paired with someone who did their job well and not someone who would possibly get them killed. 

"Fuck!" he shouted as he raked his hand through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had apologized to someone. He really wasn't sure how, so he took his suitcase upstairs, into another room, and put hers back in the master bedroom.

He went to go find her, he needed to let Tywin know what happened. Stannis saw her sitting on the deck, by the fire pit. She had refilled her whisky and was smoking a cigarette with her headphones in. Her eyes were closed and she had her feet propped up on one of the other chairs, tapping her foot and singing along to the song she was listening to. 

_Get it over with._

He opened the sliding glass door and heard her singing, she actually had a good voice. 

 _"It's the edge of the world, and_ _all the Western civilization._

_The sun may rise in the East, at least it settles in a final location._

_It's understood that Hollywood sells Californication."_

Stannis fought the smile that wanted to escape his lips. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Her relaxed demeanor faded and she scowled at him, and took her earbuds out.

"You know those are bad for you?" he motioned to the cigarette.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know you're actually the first person to tell me that. I've, legit, never heard that before, in my life. Ever!" she said with as much sarcasm as she could manage. 

"Feeling nostalgic?" he asked, referring to the song she was singing.

"What do you want?" she asked icily. 

He sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I acted like a child. Your suitcase is back in the master bedroom and I moved my stuff to one of the upstairs rooms."

She looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "Are you on drugs?" she asked "Or sick? Because I've never heard you apologize for anything."

"I can admit when I'm wrong." he told her. 

She burst out into laughter. "Since when?"

"Since about, five minutes ago."That  made her laugh harder. Stannis continued, "Look, I just realized that we're in a dangerous situation and we have a job to do. If we're at each other's throat every day, things could go very badly for both of us. Can we just call a truce, and go back to hating one another after this is over?" he smirked. 

Once she finally managed to compose herself she downed the rest of the amber liquid in her glass. "Want me to accept your apology?" she held the glass out. "Refill."

"Jesus Christ. I'm not your servant."

"No, but I suspect you need to use my phone to call Tywin. And that's not happening without a REFILL." she gave him a sardonic smile. 

He had to admit. She was good. 

"Fine." he grabbed the glass and went inside. 

He only filled the small glass halfway. He wasn't about to babysit her, just because she didn't know how to pace herself. He walked back out and noticed it had started lightly snowing. He handed her the glass and she took a sip as soon as it was in her hands. 

"God, you drink more than Cersei." Stannis mocked.

"Fuck you." Sansa laughed, "No one drinks more than Cersei. Except maybe Robert."

It was Stannis' turn to laugh. He didn't hate his brother, but he was not opposed to someone taking the occasional jab at him. 

"I guess, no one can say you're not honest." he chuckled 

Stannis took a good look at her. Her face was flushed from either the liquor or the cold, he wasn't sure. He watched her take another drink. Some of the whiskey dripped down her chin and he found him eyes fixated on her lips, longer than he probably should have. He shook the thought of her lips around his cock out of his mind, before it even entered fully. 

 _Dangerous territory, Stannis._ he scolded his own mind. 

She comically narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips."Don't forget it, Baratheon." she dug around in her purse for a minute and handed him her phone. 

"Thank you." he said taking it from her. "I'll bring it back."

Because Tywin's number wasn't programmed into Sansa's phone, he had to call Oberyn. He explained to the man what had happened. And asked him to relay the message to Tywin. 

"Wait. Wait." Oberyn laughed loudly, "She SHOT your phone?"

"Yeah. Her bite is definitely worse than her bark."

"She had a phenomenal teacher." Oberyn jokingly praised himself. "We'll send another phone for you. I'll be speaking to the people who will help the club get up and running sometime today. They're only there to make your ideas happen. So come up with something that will attract people. We need all of the information that we can get on Bolton. The sooner you can get him or his son in, the better."

"Understood, sir."

"And Baratheon?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep her safe. We all adore her, and if anything happens to her, you'll feel the wrath of the vipers." he said only half joking. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." he said, then Oberyn hung up the phone. 

He walked back out to the deck to return Sansa's phone, only to find her passed out. Snow had started to accumulate on her.

Stannis sighed.

 _Looks like I'm babysitting, anyway._  he thought to himself.

He scooped her up into his arms, took her to her room and tucked her in. 

_You owe me one, Stark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sansa was singing is obviously, Californication by Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
> Oberyn may or may not have something up his sleeve.  
> *wicked grin*


	3. To Thine Own Self Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.. I'm sure most of you could figure this out on your own, but I feel really stupid for not mentioning it earlier. Stannis was never married to Selyse and Shireen was never born. And it's just Robert and Stannis. No Renly. That affects how I write this Stannis. He doesn't have the whole "awkward, middle child syndrome" thing going on. Sorry for not being thorough.

Sansa

She woke up, confused with a pounding in her head. She tried to recall everything that happened yesterday. She remembered shooting Stannis' phone because he had essentially kicked her out of her own room. Then he apologized. She only remembered bits and pieces after that. She was still in her outfit from yesterday, except her boots. 

Sansa chanced a look at her clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. Not too bad. Even though she normally woke up with the sun.

She had to get her hair dyed brown today. She wasn't chancing wearing a wig this time. Not in Winterfell. She also needed a spray tan just to be on the safe side. No one had seen her in five years, but she wasn't taking any chances. 

She looked for her phone, but it was no where to be found. She walked out of her room and found Stannis in the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He had obviously just woken up, too. He was in a white t-shirt and grey pajama pants that hung loosely around his hips. She blinked a few times to force her eyes away from his back muscles.

Thankfully, just in time for him to turn around. She knew they called a truce for the time being, but she didn't even want to think about what catching her staring at him would do to his ego.

He held up the mostly full coffee pot, to offer her some. 

She nodded. "Black."

He snorted. "You drink black coffee? What is wrong with you?"

"Not enough time in the world for that list, Dr. Phil." she joked.

He let out a wry laugh and handed her a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks." she took a sip, it burned her mouth but it also took her mind off of her throbbing headache. "How'd I get to my room last night? I don't remember."

He laughed at her. "That's because you passed out in the snow. I put you in your bed."

"You could have just woken me up." she said more rudely than she had intended.

Stannis rolled his eyes with an annoyed look that crossed the threshold into amusement, "The correct response would have been 'Thank you, Stannis the Mannis for taking me to my room, rather than let me freeze to death because I can't handle my liquor.' but that's cool."

"I am NOT calling you 'Stannis the Mannis'." she laughed. "And, to be honest, it's a little narcissistic of you to call yourself that."

He waved her off. "You call it narcissistic, I call it confidence." 

"You realize how ridiculous you sound, right? "

He feigned a sad shock. "That may have actually hurt my feelings, if I weren't so busy not giving a fuck."

Sansa shook her head in amused disbelief "Fine. Thank you. For having an ounce of human decency and not letting me freeze to death."

"You should learn to pace yourself when you drink." he mocked. 

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me the lecture. I only drank that much because YOU pissed me off."

He shrugged. "I apologized."

"Yeah, after I was already drunk!"

"You play the blame game a lot, you know that?" Stannis said with narrowed eyes. "Don't blame me, for you getting wasted."

She raised her eyebrows, "That was your fault!"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Twenty two. Okay. That makes you grown. You made your own decision to drink that much. I was pissed off, too. You shot my phone, in case you forgot. I didn't get drunk." he said with less agitation in his voice. Sansa cringed at the memory of shooting his phone. She had been tipsy when she did that. 

_God, Mom is probably rolling in her grave right now._

She took a deep breath. She knew that he was right. She was responsible for her own actions. 

_I'm going to regret this._

"You're right." 

His head whipped up and the ego came back full force. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he held his hand up to his ear mockingly. 

"I said You were right. Okay? Don't be a dick."

"I'm always right." He smirked. "Because I'm the Mannis!" he smiled victoriously. 

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Do you even know the meaning of the word "humble"?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the most humble person on the planet." he said dryly.

She finished the last sip of her coffee. "I need the phone to call a hair salon. I have to get my hair dyed today, since we're meeting with the interior decorator and the marketing & advertisement people tomorrow."

He nodded & handed her the cell. "Oberyn said we need to have some ideas ready."

"How do we get ideas ready if we haven't even seen the place?" she asked.

"We'll have to stop by the club to take pictures. Then we can come up with ideas when we get back." Stannis answered. "I'm going to go change. You get ready."

Sansa nodded and rushed to her room. She stripped off her clothes from the previous day, and decided to wear a long sleeve black shirt, dark blue jeans and her black, heeled knee high boots. She finished off the outfit with a grey and black, cheveron patterned infinity scarf. Digging through her suitcase she found the hazel contact lenses that she'd brought.

She always brought a pair of contacts in every color on a mission.

Then she called five different salons, until she finally found one that did hair, nails, make up and spray tanning all in one. After she made sure they had an opening, she went to the living room.

Stannis was searching for the paper that Oberyn had faxed over with the address of the club. He looked like he stepped out of a Calvin Klein magazine. He was wearing a long sleeve, light blue button-down, under a dark grey fitted blazer and khaki pants. He found the document and his eyes met hers and she involuntarily swallowed the saliva that had somehow accumulated in her mouth. 

"You ready?" she asked as she picked up her purse. He was smirking at her. It was unnerving. It took everything she had to maintain eye contact. She lost concentration for a millisecond and she had looked down to his lips before she realized what she was doing.

His grin widened.

 _Damn him, and his beautiful lips!_ she cursed herself. 

He was already walking off when he answered. "Oh, I'm ready."

_She held in her hands a glass bottle with blue liquid inside, and a tag that said "Drink Me"._

_Don't drink it, Alice._

_She generally gave herself very good advice, (though she very seldom followed it.)_

 

 

Stannis 

Stannis had thought that this morning she was staring at him while he was making coffee, but he dismissed it as him being half asleep. 

But it definitely piqued his interest. He decided to dress nicer than he normally would. He just wanted to see what her reaction would be. When he looked at her eyes, they widened and her parted lips quickly closed. When she gulped, he couldn't help but smirk. Her eyes darted to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. It made his smirk grow, when he realized, she had no control over how she reacted to him. 

He had to give her credit for a quick recovery. The untrained eye may not have noticed it at all, but Stannis was not the untrained eye.

It had been a while since Stannis had actively tried to gain a reaction from a woman, but he remembered what desire looked like. 

She fully expected him to call her on it. To mock her. He wasn't going to do that. He was pretty sure it would drive her insane for him to act like he didn't even notice it. 

So that's what he did. He turned and walked to the garage, calling that he was ready over his shoulder. He heard her let a breath out as he reached the door and smiled. 

They walked in silence outside and she began to head towards the garage. He had parked in the driveway, and figured it would make more since to take his truck.

"We can take my truck. It'll be easier than getting your car out of the garage."

She gave him an incredulous look and huffed a wry laugh. "Um, no. We're taking my car. You won't want to take the truck when you see what I got." she gave him a wicked grin as she pressed the button to open the garage door. 

It was his turn to be surprised.

"That's a Fastback." he said in awe. 

She nodded proudly. "It's a '66."

"Can I drive?" he asked a little too quickly.

"No." she said, very seriously as she rushed into the drivers seat and fired the engine. That made him laugh.

"You're seriously not going to let me drive it? You owe me one, Sansa. Actually, you owe me two. One for bringing you in out of the snow. Two for shooting my phone." 

She shook her head and pulled off.

"I'll tell you what. If you can make this whole trip without using my real name, I'll let you drive back." she continued when he looked at her quizzically, "I'm Hannah, remember? And you're Jackson. Once we step out of that house, Sansa and Stannis don't exist. I know you've never been undercover, but you can not fuck up and call me Sansa."

"Hannah." he repeated.

"Undercover not as easy as you thought it was, Mr. Hastings?" she smirked.

"Jackson Hastings." he snorted, "God that's an awful name."

"Yeah, Varys has been off of his name game lately." She said as she rubbed her temples, and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

They continued the idle car chat, until she pulled up outside of a flashy looking salon. Stannis noted that it wasn't far away from the club. 

She turned to him. "You coming in? It could take a while."

"Oh, no. I'm not going in there. Take your time. I'll wait here."

He took the opportunity to watch her walk away from the car. He couldn't see them yesterday due to that oversized sweater, but in the skin tight shirt and jeans she was in today, he could see plain as day that Sansa Stark had curves. 

 _Legs for days._ he thought to himself as images of them wrapped around his shoulders flickered into his mind. When he could no longer see her, the fog began to lift from his mind. What was he thinking? Robert would kill him. 

When Eddard died, Robert took it hard. He vowed to take in his girls and make sure they were provided for, but he was fiercely protective over them. 

Lost in thoughts of pros and cons, Stannis eventually drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke, he checked to see how long he'd been asleep, nearly two hours. He got out of the car to stretch, then leaned up against the front of the car. Still half a sleep, he noticed a woman approaching him with a shopping bag. When she neared, she just stood there in front of him. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked. 

She laughed, "You can put this in the trunk if you want."

_Holy Shit._

"Sansa!?" he could hardly believe it was her. She was tan, her hair was a deep chocolate brown. "I didn't even recognize you."

"That's because my name is Hannah!" she said with a fake smile, through her teeth. "And that's the point! Have you really never changed your looks to go on an assignment?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, no, but that's mainly because I don't too much have to worry about a corpse recognizing me." he smirked at her. "Come on,  _Hannah._ Let's go see what we're working with."

After arguing for five minutes who was driving, because he lost the deal, she finally gave in and handed him the keys. 

They pulled up outside of the club within a few minutes. The two story building was solid black with a white space that would be the club name. It looked like one of those exclusive clubs from Highgarden. 

When they stepped inside, Sansa looked around in amazement. Other than the black floors, the entire inside was white and crystal. There was a clear bar that ran halfway across the wall of the lower level, and a smaller bar on the second level. The upper level was gutted in the middle, with an ivory railing all the way around, to give patrons a view of the vast dance floor. Sansa snapped a few pictures on her phone. 

"What do you think?" he asked her. 

"I think this is going to be easier than I originally thought. I've got some ideas." a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "We should head back, I need to check in with Oberyn."

"I should probably call Tywin, and Robert as well. Let them know that I haven't screwed up the mission yet." he let out a nervous chuckle. 

_Get yourself together. You're a grown man, not a prepubescent tween._

She nodded. 

After another feud about who was driving, she decided it wasn't worth the fight and allowed him to drive again. 

It was all he had to not allow the goofy grin to creep across his face. The Fastback was truly an amazing car. He understood why she didn't want to let him drive. If it was his car, no one would ever get close enough to breathe on it.

They arrived back at the house and Sansa called Oberyn to discuss who they'd be meeting tomorrow, with instructions to call him before they went inside the meeting. He called Tywin who informed him that Oberyn had sent his new phone in an overnight package that should arrive in the morning. Finally Stannis called Robert, who honestly didn't really care about the mission, he was just glad that they were both safe, and hadn't killed each other, yet. He didn't tell Robert anything about the truce or the less than honorable thoughts he'd been having about Sansa. 

After their phone calls, they sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, leaned their backs on the couch, pulled out notebooks and pens to write down their ideas, and looked through the pictures of the club.

"So, where should we start?" Stannis was at a loss.

"I guess it would make most sense to start with a name, then decor and the grand opening event." she said very business like. He was impressed.

"Okay. Name first." he clicked a pen and opened a notebook, as Sansa had done. "Any ideas?"

"Definitely nothing Wonderland related, there are still people out there who know about the agency. It needs to be catchy though. Something that will make people want to come there over any other club." she chewed on the end of her pen drawing Stannis' attention to her mouth. 

_Good Lord, those lips. Fuck!_

She began to flip through the pictures again, Stannis could practically see the lightbulb go off. "I say we go with a Greek Mythology theme."

He nodded. "Not bad. What? We'll call it Olympus or...?" He was surprisingly bad at this.

She shook her head and her eyes got wide as she thought of a name, "Ambrosia."

"The food of the Gods, huh?"

"Yeah. It's simple, but creative. It will capture attention." 

"I like it." he nodded. 

They then decided that the decor should be cloud-like on the second story and warm fiery colors on the first. It was well after midnight they were still trying to come up with ideas for the grand opening. Stannis had said that there would be three people to help them plan it tomorrow, but Sansa insisted on attempting to come up with ideas. Sansa had told him that the interior decorators name was Shae, and then there was the advertisement and marketing director, Brienne, who had a great reputation for sky rocketing businesses. Also Oberyns niece Arianne would be there to put in all the orders. Apparently, she thought that Doran had put the lease in their false names until he got an IRS problem sorted out. Eventually, they both ended up drifting off.

Stannis woke in the early hours of the morning. He looked over to see Sansa's head on his shoulder, her hand was laid on his leg. He tried not to wake her, but when he stirred her eyes shot open. She had a mortified look on her face. 

"I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

He waved her off, "Don't be. We both crashed." he stood. "What time is the meeting?" 

"Ten o'clock. It's just now six. We have plenty of time." she rubbed her eyes. 

"Coffee?" he offered. 

She nodded. "I need to get ready. I'll get a cup then."

They both went to their rooms to get ready. Two hours and a half hours later, they were nearly ready to leave. Stannis was dressed in his light grey suit with a white button down underneath the suit coat. He decided against wearing a tie. His eyes got wide when he saw Sansa. She was wearing a strapless mint green dress, that had a layer of white lace over the skirts. and white heels. They would be taking his truck today. He walked outside and kicked a cardboard box with the name Jackson Hastings on it. 

It had to be his phone. He'd nearly forgotten. He walked inside to tell Sansa but she was already on the way out. 

"Come on, just leave it in the truck during the meeting. We need to get there early. I still have to call Oberyn."

Stannis looked at the time. "It's not even nine yet. It won't take us twenty minutes to get there. We have time."

She rolled her eyes, "I believe it was Shakespeare who said 'Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.' Now get in the truck!" She mockingly ordered.

Once they left the house Sansa called Oberyn.

"Hey, We've left the house."........ "Yes, why?" She had a confused look on her face as she turned it on speakerphone and reached in the backseat for the box with the phone Oberyn had sent. Stannis listened to Oberyn speak as he drove.

"The marketing executive, Brienne Tarth, she was a real ball buster. She refused to put her reputation on the line for a partnership that wouldn't last. I couldn't tell her what I told Arianne, about the IRS. She'd never go for that. She's a real straight shooter. I had no choice but to tell her something that would reassure her that she would not be wasting her time." Oberyn took a deep breath. Sansa handed Stannis his phone and dug through the papers and foam to pull out a small black box. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Oberyn." Sansa hissed.

"You're engaged. Well, Hannah Rollins is engaged to Jackson Hastings. Congratulations." He said quickly. "Well, if that's all-"

"No! Don't you hang up on me Oberyn. You knew this YESTERDAY. It never crossed your mind to let us know?"

"I  didn't want you to psych yourself out. You're the best undercover agent we have, You'll do fine." he said nonchalantly. 

"Stannis is NOT an undercover, though. He's never done this before."

"Just tell the idiot to sit there and look pretty unless someone needs killing." his voice full of amusement.

"You know I can hear you, right?!" Stannis shot at him.

There was a long pause. "Yes, well, Good luck to you both. And again. Congratulations."

"Oberyn!" Sansa shouted.

*click*

They just looked at each other for a minute, unsure of what to do or say.

 

_Well, this just got interesting._

 


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lovelies, it gets a little smutty this chapter. Not like, a full blown smut storm, but more like a smut sprinkle.

Sansa

They pulled up outside of the club, forty minutes before the meeting. She was stunned silent. 

_I can not believe Oberyn did this. Wait. Yes I can._

This was one of the most awkward moments of her life. She wasn't even sure how to approach this. They had just gone from being business partners to fucking engaged. 

"So... What do we do now?" Stannis asked. She had been so lost in thought that his voice made her jump.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. If we want this lady to advertise for us, we have to make her believe that we're engaged." she giggled, "We don't know anything about each other."

"Well we have- 30 minutes to get to know things about each other." He thought about it for a minute. "I know that you like books, can't handle your liquor and you sing a mean rendition of Californication." he smirked. "Great aim." 

She laughed, "Maybe just let me do the talking, okay? I'm Hannah remember. That is key, Jackson. Do. Not. Call. Me. Sansa" she stressed.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said it a thousand times already. I remember, but I don't want to be Jackson." he thought on it. "Jax. If you're doing all of the talking, introduce me as Jax."

"Got it. So, how long have we been together, and how long have we been engaged?" She asked. He looked at her quizzically. "These are legit questions that people ask couples who they've just met. Just pick something!"

"Together three years, engaged for six months?" he answered. 

"Good. See, it's not so hard." she gave him a reassuring smile. 

He let out an amused scoff. "If you say so, princess. Show us the ring."

Sansa hadn't even thought about the ring. She picked up the little black box off of the floorboard, where she had dropped it in shock. She opened it and took in a small gasp.

"Oh, Oberyn is never getting this back!" she said greedily.

It was a platinum ring, with a pink princess cut diamond in the middle, and a white diamond on either side. It was so shiny it made her eyes burn, but she couldn't look away from it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Sansa decided that she would complain less about being fake married for this ring. Which, honestly, was probably Oberyn's intention. 

_Smart man._

Stannis took the ring out of the box and she grabbed for it as soon as he touched it, trying to take it out of his hand. 

"Give. It. Back. I'll kill you over this ring, I really will." 

He yanked his wrist back and held his hands up for her to cease the attack. "Jesus Christ! Calm down, Gollum. I'll give you your precious back." He laughed at his own joke.

She lowered her shoulders a little and he grabbed her left hand and slipped the it on her ring finger. 

"One ring to rule them all." she smiled wryly, "Thank you. Now, I don't have to kill you." she said sweetly.

"As if you could." he scoffed. "Is that it?"

"Well, no. I usually listen to "Lose Yourself" by Eminem to pump my confidence up before I go in undercover."

"Did you seriously just admit that?" he laughed. 

"Don't judge me, it works. But before I get in my zone. There is something else we should probably do." It was everything she had to not look down to his lips. "I think we should kiss and get the awkwardness out of the way. I don't exactly think we should wait until we are expected to kiss in front of complete strangers. It's too risky."

His eyebrows rose and he smirked at her. "All in the name of putting on a convincing act, right?" 

She blushed slightly. "Of course!"

He shrugged, took his seat belt off and leaned over the console. He was moving slow, or maybe her brain was going so fast that everything else seemed slow. It was if Sansa had tunnel vision. She met his eyes as he got closer, she caught a whiff of his cologne, and it made her mouth water. When he was close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath, she closed her eyes, and leaned forward a little to meet him and their lips connected. 

The sound he made was almost primal. It vibrated through her body, sending chills all over her. She involuntarily let out a needy whimper. As soon as her lips were parted, Stannis slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and her mind went blank for a second. She met his tongue with hers, earning another deep, throaty growl from him. The kiss changed from practice, to hunger making her moan into his mouth. 

_Why can't I pull away?_

_I told you not to drink it, Alice._

He bit her lip and being able to breath a gasp of fresh air allowed her to put her hand on his chest and push him away. She left her hand on him and they looked at each other, with heaving chests. Stannis had pure want in his eyes. Her lips felt like they had electricity running through them and she tried to will the humming in her ears away.

"What was that?" Sansa asked in a breathy voice.

"You told me to kiss you. So, I kissed you." he practically panted.

"Yeah, I know but THAT was.... A little much" she said, semi-embarrassed, from how much she'd enjoyed it.

He gave her a devious smirk and leaned forward. "We could always try again."

Her eyes flashed down to his lips and she bit her lip. She looked at the clock radio. "We have 20 minutes. We should get inside at least 10 minutes early. I think we got the awkwardness out of the way." she smirked when his face fell like a child who just got told he couldn't have dessert until he finished all of his vegetables.

She dug in her purse for her AUX cord to hook up to his radio. Stannis stopped her. "You don't have to do that."

"I told you, I need 'Lose Yourself.'" she protested.

"I know." he smiled and pressed a button to play the cd that was already in the radio. 

"You like the song, and made fun of me for it?" she mocked.

"No, I made fun of you for admitting that you listen to it to get pumped up about things. Everyone likes this song." he winked and began to flip through the cd tracks, until he found it. The beat started and she smiled. 

 _His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_  
_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,_  
_But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_  
_The whole crowd goes so loud_  
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out._

When Stannis rapped the whole song with her (head bobbing included), it made her feel like they were a team. She needed to know that he had her back right now. He did. When the song ended she was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I just did that." he laughed.

"My lips are sealed." she motioned her fingers across her mouth as if she was zipping it closed. He followed the direction of her hand with his eyes and let his eyes linger on her mouth and shook his head. Sansa looked at the clock. It was 9:50. 

"We need to go inside. You ready, _Jax_?" she half mocked.

"Ready,  _Hannah._  " he smirked.

He opened his own door and rushed around to open hers. She stepped out and took his arm. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, it made her shiver slightly, but he noticed and leaned in to whisper to her. "Get your game face on, Stark."

His breath on her ear did not help. She held her shoulders up higher and placed a kiss on his lips. "Game face: On." she smirked at him.

"Jesus Christ." he said so low she hardly heard him.

They walked up to the club doors, he opened the door for her. They walked hand in hand to the glass bar where three women and a man were sitting. The people noticed them coming in and stood to greet them as they approached.

Sansa took a look at them. There was a young brunette that had an eerie resemblance to Oberyn, sitting next to a young black haired man. An beautiful, middle aged brunette woman, and a very tall blonde woman.

She put on her best 'Miss Universe' smile.

The young brunette woman spoke up to them. "You're the new owners, right?" she smiled. 

Sansa released Stannis' hand and stuck her hand out to shake the Woman's hand. "I'm Hannah, this is my fiance, Jax." she didn't even recognize her own voice.

She expected him to tense or pause but he shook her hand, with his smile never wavering. They met the rest of the group one at a time. The dark haired man was Arys, Arianne's boyfriend. The older brunette woman was the interior decorator, Shae, and the larger blond woman was, Brienne. The reason she was engaged. After they made introductions, they all sat at a booth, and Sansa began sharing their ideas. 

All of them loved the name "Ambrosia" for the club. The bar was already fully stocked, Arianne took the responsibility of coming up with "Greek God" themed drinks for the opening night, which they decided would be this Saturday. Shae said she and her team would be able to get the decor and sign done in time, but she would need them to oversee everything else.

Convincing Brienne that they were a solid partnership was slightly more difficult than the other three. Stannis had really surprised her. He did so well for someone who had never been undercover. The only time he faltered was a couple of times when someone would call him Jackson, he wouldn't respond. However, Sansa was able to play it off with a joke about men never listening to anything.

After a while, Brienne was happy enough with their situation, and excused herself to make calls to media outlets to announce the Grand Opening. Shae was on the phone having the sign made, while texting on another phone telling her team what fabrics and supplies to get. 

Arianne went to retrieve something from the basement, that piqued Sansa's interest. "There's a basement?"

Arianne smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "You haven't seen it, yet? Come on. It's really cool." She stood to follow but remembered her "fiance" and remembered that he'd be left with Arianne's boyfriend.

She looked at Stannis. "You okay, here?" 

"I'm good, baby. You go ahead." he said with a hint of amusement. He was enjoying this a little too much. 

She and Arianne made their way to the basement. There was an old wooden bar that was still in great condition, a small stage and some tables and chairs, that wouldn't go in Ambrosia.

"Oh my God! We should turn this into a karaoke bar. You know, for people who aren't big on dancing. We're calling the VIP section "Olympus". We could call this "the Underworld"!" she said with so much enthusiasm that Arianne gave her a huge grin.

"I am SO down." she laughed and went to the wooden bar. "The only thing I had to do was fully stock the bars with liquor. Which I did. Including this one." she smiled deviously as she held up a bottle of Patron. "Come on, we can discuss the Grand Opening specialty drinks, over drinks." 

The woman climbed up the stairs as she called to 'Hannah' to grab four shot glasses. She did, but she wasn't planning on drinking more than one or two shots. Definitely not, considering last time she'd been drunk she shot a gun at a phone. That, and she may accidentally call Stannis by his name, and needed to keep a clear head. 

When they returned to the table, Stannis looked at the liquor bottle and gave her a wry look. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"One shot won't hurt." she smiled as she sat and he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, you two are the cutest. I can't even!" Arianne beamed at them.

Stannis let out a huff, that was him suppressing a laugh. "You hear that, babe. We're the _cutest._ " he said in a voice that would sound sweet and caring to anyone else, but he really just couldn't stand to NOT mock people, who talked like Arianne did. It didn't bother Sansa, but she understood the amusement.

After taking one shot apiece, both of them refused any more alcohol. By the time they had everything rolling, it was time to call it a night. She felt an uneasy feeling as she realized that she wasn't sure how they were supposed to act, after they left. When they were Stannis and Sansa again. 

_Who are you, Alice?_

_I know who I WAS when I woke up this morning. But I think I must have changed several time since then._

 

Stannis

The woman was trying to kill him. He was sure of it. He got it, yeah, it was a little strange. But she was giving nothing away. He walked her to the truck and opened her door, shutting it once she entered the truck. 

Stannis paused before he got in on his side, remembering what had happened when they were in there earlier. It had only been a kiss to break the awkwardness, but it brought more, now that they had everyone convinced. It felt like more. He let out a deep breath, got in the drivers seat and started the engine, letting the truck warm up a little in this cold weather. 

Sansa was shivering, it had been much warmer today when they left the house. Now it was freezing. Stannis reached into his back seat and grabbed the black, zip up hoodie that he kept back there and handed it to her. 

She took it gratefully, "Thank you, Stannis." even the way she said his name sounded different. It was maddening. When he didn't answer she tried again. "You did very well tonight." he snorted. It was too easy to act like that with her, for someone who had never been in a serious relationship, it was kind of scary.

"I tried my best, princess." he smirked and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, you were very convincing." She said with a smile but he heard a hint of sadness. He honestly had no idea what to say to that. It was good that he was convincing, but did she mean he had convinced her? Instead of getting into it, as late as it was, he reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb in reassurance. She gave him another soft smile.

When they reached the house, Sansa was still awake, but just barely. "You should go to bed." He told her as he helped her out of the truck.

"No, I need a shower." she said sleepily, "And some food. Then I'll go to bed." They both pulled out their phones to text and call the appropriate people to let them know the status of the mission. She put her purse and phone on the counter of the half bar, in the kitchen and headed to her room. Stannis figured he might as well take a shower upstairs while she was taking one downstairs. 

Once he was in the shower, the kiss that they shared in his truck came back into his brain, going straight to his cock. He took himself in his hand, with a war going on in his brain. Half of him was shouting how pathetic he was, jerking off in the shower like a 14 year old. The other half wouldn't let him forget the hungry way she had responded to him. The way that he couldn't control the sound he made when he kissed her. He began to fuck his hand harder when he thought about the look she gave him after she broke the kiss

A look that said 'If I don't stop you now, we won't make it inside for the meeting'. He remembered how she bit her lip when he suggested they try it again and it sent him over the edge, with a muffled groan, he stroked the last few drops of cum out and watched it go down the drain. 

 _The memory of a lip bite just got you off, Stannis. You really are pathetic._ He mocked himself. 

He shook the thought and dressed in a white T-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts. After a few minutes, he felt he could go downstairs and try to talk to her without feeling like a fool. 

When he went downstairs she was standing at the same spot she had dropped her purse, but she had a small bowl of grapes and a bottle of water in place of where the bag had been. Her hair was still damp from the shower. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts that were so short that he could see the curve of her ass peeking out of the bottom of them, and a pink T-shirt with black writing that read; 'Come to the Nerd Side. We Have Pi'.

Stannis snorted. "Nice shirt."

She tried to scowl at him but only managed to purse her lips, which drew his attention to them. She looked so tired, but so sexy.

"You shouldn't fuck with the nerds. We know how to use the Force, Luke." she let out a sleepy, nervous laugh. 

_Just ask her._

"Is it weird for you now? Being around me." he asked with a softness that he didn't even know he possessed. 

She sighed. "No, not weird. Just... Different." she paused. "I'm just not sure where Hannah and Jackson begin and Sansa and Stannis ends. It's not your fault. It's mine, I just ca-"

He cut her off and smirked at her. "So if Stannis wanted to kiss Sansa, what would be the problem?"

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at his lips expecting something else to come out of them. But nothing else did, instead, he kissed her again. Deepening the kiss everytime she made a whimpering sound or a soft moan. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. He let his hand slip up her legs and under her shorts. When he felt how wet she was, he let out the primal growl that had gotten them into this mess in the first place, come out. He slid his fingers over her folds until he found the tiny ball of nerves. 

He ran his finger continuously over her clit and broke the kiss so he could look at her. 

She looked like she was in a mixture of the worst pain she'd ever been in, and the most euphoric experience she'd ever had. 

The sleepy moans coming from her mouth were better than the most beautiful song on the world.

"Stannis." she hissed through her teeth, "I think.. Oh God. What's happening?"

"Shhh, just go with it baby." he said with a hoarse voice as he picked up speed with his fingers.

As soon as she started to tremble he crashed his mouth over hers, right as she let out a loud cry of pleasure. 

Once she came back down, she looked at him with bewilderment. Her breathing was just wild as her eyes were. 

"What. Was. That?" she asked inbetween breaths. 

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, feeling guilty that he hadn't asked before. 

She shook her head. "No, but it's been a long time."

"You've never had an orgasm before?" he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head, still looking at him with confusion and wonderment. 

He cleared his throat. "Well then. You're Welcome." he smirked at her. "Now get some sleep." he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Stannis."

"Night, Stark." he willed his self up the stairs and forced himself to sleep. 

He and Sansa didn't get to spend much time together for the next two days. They spent most of their time at Ambrosia, preparing for the Grand Opening. He had worried that he gone too far, but she had insisted that he wasn't the problem, she was worried about getting the club done on time. He believed her.

Finally, on Friday night, they had been taking a break to get some food, when Shae called, happier than either of them had ever heard her, "Jax, Hannah. The sign just got here. We are almost done. I want the final reveal to be a surprise. Be here at noon!"

"Jesus fucking Christ. Yeeesssss!" Sansa said dramatically. 

"God, take a xanex, Stark." he mocked. 

"Fuck you!" she joked. "I'm so happy we're done."

He smirked at her. "We are nowhere near done. We still have to get it big enough for the Boltons to want to make it their new marketplace. But we won't be there all the time like we have been. I get it"

Stannis didn't know how long that would take, but he knew he was glad to get Sansa Stark back to himself. 

They went home and called Oberyn, Tywin and Robert to tell them the good news. 

Ambrosia opened tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: I was watching Sons of Anarchy when I was coming up with their undercover identities. So, that's why Stannis is named Jackson/Jax. It also probably explains my copious use of the words "Jesus Christ."
> 
> Lose Yourself is the song I listen to before I take an important test or go on an interview. It just makes you feel like you can take the world on. 
> 
> Anywho, next few chapters, they'll be at the club a good bit. Gimme some songs that I can make Stannis drool over Sansa with. Either by dancing or karaoke. :)


	5. Envy is the Ulcer of the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be only Sansa. Next one will be only Stannis. Then I'll resume like I have been doing. Thanks for the song suggestions. Keep em coming!

Sansa

It had been a long two days. She had been at Ambrosia from sun up till sun down trying to get the Underworld Karaoke bar finished. She had to admit, this was a fun mission. 

Though, she wasn't sure it was the mission itself. While she was ecstatic to be put in charge of the karaoke room, Stannis had been working on other things so they didn't see each other much those two days. The only time they were able to speak was when they were Hannah and Jackson. It had only been two days, but she was certain that he thought she was avoiding him. 

Truth be told, she kind of was. Not because she was ashamed of what they had done. She was ashamed that she wanted more. 

If someone would have told her a week ago, that Stannis Baratheon would have had her on a counter top, working her up to the brink of reality with his fingers. She would have had them committed to a mental institution.

Now, she was wondering if she should commit herself to one. It couldn't be normal to think about someone that often. 

When Shae had called and told them that the club was mostly done, she felt accomplished. She still wasn't completely done with the basement. So she and Arianne would be working up until the very start of the Grand Opening. She hoped they could get it done by then.

Sansa had called Shae at 8 o'clock on the day of the opening, and begged to come earlier to finish it. She relented, telling her to come in at 10 instead of 12. She then called Arianne who insisted on coming to pick her up.

She went to let Stannis know. 

He was talking to someone on the phone. Pacing around on the deck, like he usually did on the phone. She walked out of the sliding glass doors.

When he noticed her he held up a finger to indicate he'd be off the phone in a second. 

"Okay.. Sounds good. See you tonight." he hung up. 

"That was Brienne. She hired a few people to wait tables and bartenders. Plus she's advertised our Grand Opening to 18 different media outlets. She says there should be a full house tonight. Oberyn took care of the security and Arys found a well known DJ to host the opening tomorrow." he told her the content of his phone calls. 

Sansa nodded, "Okay. Arianne and I still have to finish the basement, so we'll be going at ten, instead of twelve. She's coming to pick me up, so you can take my car." she tossed him the keys. 

He looked confused, "You're actually offering to let me drive your car?"

Sansa shrugged, "I'm in a good mood." she smiled.

He pressed his lips together tightly as if he was trying not to say something sardonic at his own private joke.

"I bet you are." he smirked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean." she shot.

"Nothing." he laughed, "Thank you for allowing me to take your car." he mocked bowed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you at noon." she fled before he had a chance to respond.

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Sansa put on a plain black t-shirt and jeans, with her old tennis shoes, to finish painting and rearranging the chairs and tables. She then packed her black pumps, the one designer dress that she owned, a classy, little black dress from Balenciaga, and some jewelry to finish off her outfit for the Grand Opening. She put her smaller make up bag in the satchel and her curling iron. After making sure she had everything. She headed downstairs to wait on Arianne. 

It was 9:30 and she should be here soon. She decided on a cup of coffee while she waited. Stannis had made coffee again. She appreciated it, but he made his coffee so strong, it made her shake if she drank more than one cup. No wonder he couldn't drink it black. 

He came into the kitchen. And snorted when he saw her drinking the coffee. 

"You know, I make a full pot of coffee every morning, but you only drink one cup. Is something wrong with my coffee, princess?" he asked feigning offense. 

"No, it's just really, really strong. If I drink more than one cup, I can see sounds and hear colors." she joked. 

"It's not THAT strong!" he defended. 

She scoffed and laughed at the same time, "Stannis, if your coffee was any stronger, it could be legally classified as liquid meth."

He burst out laughing at that. "Hey, I could TRY to make it stronger. Then sell it like that guy on Breaking Bad." He said, leaning back onto the counter.

"Easy, Heisenberg." she laughed. As she sat her bag down next to Stannis, she remembered that this was where he had.... 

 _Oh God._ she thought as she cringed inwardly. She felt her face start to flush and looked anywhere but Stannis and the counter top.

He caught on and laughed. "Are you seriously still self conscious?"

"About what?" she feigned confusion.

He narrowed his eyes and hopped off of the counter, sauntering towards her. He stood in front of her and leaned down to her eye level.

"About me, making you come all over my hand the other night." He smirked at her and she felt her face turn blood red. 

"I'm not self conscience over that!" she snapped. 

He scoffed. "Liar. You can't even say it." a remembering look came across his face. "I have a question, though. It's kind of personal."

Sansa sighed, "Ask."

"You said you weren't a virgin, but you haven't had sex in a long time. But you're not experienced, which isn't a bad thing."

"And you have yet to ask a question, Baratheon." she said in mock annoyance.

"You've only had sex with one person?" it was once again another statement than a question, but she nodded. 

"Was it someone at Wonderland?" he asked as if he was bracing himself for a car wreck. 

_So, that's what's been bothering him._

"No, it was my ex-boyfriend from when I was in high school at Winterfell prep." she noticed him let out a breath of relief, "And we only did it twice before we broke up."

"What happened. He turn gay on you?" she looked at him quizzically. He shrugged, "It happened to Ygritte, when she was dating Loras." 

"No. I broke up with him."

"Why?" Stannis smirked as he inquired further. 

"Because I took a bullet to the parents." she said dryly, with a hint of bitterness.

Sannis' smile fell. "I'm sorry."

She waved him off, "It was a lifetime ago."

"Still, not something to joke about." he said. 

"If I don't joke about it, I'll lose myself in misery. And I'm too awesome to let that happen. Really, it's fine." she smiled at him. He didn't smile back. 

"Don't look at me like that!" she hissed at him. 

"Like what?"

"With pity!" she glared at him.

He laughed. "You think I have pity on you? Or anyone for that matter? My parents are dead, too. So I get where you're coming from. But that's it!" he shot back at her.

She felt a sense of relief, "Good."

He stared at her intensely for a minute, He looked hungry, and for the first time since she met Stannis, she felt intimidated. Their stare down was broken by a frantic knock on the door. They both looked to see Arianne smiling and waving eagerly. 

She went to turn to retrieve her purse and satchel of clothes. When she turned back around she was blindsided by Stannis. His lips crashed down onto hers. She squealed in surprise, and a deep rumbling came from his chest. This was not one of the sweet kisses 'Jackson' gave her in front of everyone. This was a Stannis kiss. It was hungry and dominant and it turned her brain to fucking soup. 

He broke the kiss and smirked with narrowed eyes. "See you at noon."

She nodded and practically ran out of the door. When she was outside she put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

Arianne was staring at her wide eyed with a shocked smile on her face. "Whoa!" 

Sansa laughed at her reaction.

"Does he always kiss you goodbye like that?"

"For the most part." she answered as Hannah

"I'm going to need dear ole Jackie boy to teach Arys a thing or two." she said wriggling her eyebrows. 

They got in Arianne's car and drove to the club. There was a huge red sign that would be lit up in the evening that said "Ambrosia" in a beautiful, elegant font. Sansa was practically beaming. 

"It looks so good!" 

"Wait till you see the inside, Han."

When they walked in Ambrosia, Sansa's heart stopped. It looked like the Heavens and Hell had collided. It was beautiful. The white with light blue lights up top, contrasted beautifully against the fiery reds and orange glows of the bottom. The stage at the front of the dance floor was completely draped in black and a woman with firetruck red hair was setting up a DJ booth, with the help of Shae's sound guys. 

"Who's that?" Sansa asked.

"That, my dear Hannah, is Satan." Arianne said, while staring venom at the woman.

"Damn, Ari. Tell us how you really feel." Sansa laughed at her. 

Arianne rolled her eyes. "That's Melisandre. The DJ. She's a fucking slut. Watch her with Jackson. She's a man eater."

Sansa laughed. Even if Stannis hadn't wanted her, he wasn't stupid enough to blow a mission like that. 

"I'm not worried about Jax. He doesn't like it when I go into crazy mode. I tend to shoot things." Sansa winked at her. 

Arianne shook her head, "I think Arys cheated on me with her. I don't have any proof, but she just has that malicious 'I-fucked-your-man' look whenever she talks to me."

"What a bitch!" Sansa said coldly. She didn't like women who actively went after taken men. She was going to stay away from the woman. 

"Yeah, she is. But Fuck her. We have work to do." 

They headed down to the basement, she placed her satchel and purse on the bar and draped her jacket across them. Immediately, they began to apply the black paint to the walls that they didn't get to finish last night. 

When they were finished with that, they went to the other side of the bar that was dry. They began to set up the karaoke stage. A blood red tapestry was put behind the stage.

It was 1 o'clock when they finished the lighting and the sound. They were setting up the large karaoke machine, when the basement door opened. It was the bright red haired DJ. Arianne stopped what she was doing and Sansa thought she looked like a tiger, ready to rip it's prey apart. The woman named Melisandre must have noticed, because she stopped halfway down the stairs. With one hand on the rail, the other on her hip. 

"Well isn't this just adorable! A karaoke bar, under a nightclub." the girl laughed. 

"Can I help you?" Arianne said icily, and took a few steps forward.

Sansa took a good look at the woman, she was pretty. Not beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. At least not with makeup on, even though it was kind of caked on. She was wearing a tank top with too many rhinestones, ripped jeans and gloves with no fingers. She had a malicious smirk on her face. 

 _If I'm Alice, she's_ _the Queen of Hearts._

_Who's been painting my roses red, Alice?_

"I came to meet your new friend."

Arianne sneered at her. "She's the new owner."

"Hannah" Sansa introduced herself. 

"I'm DJ Meli" she took a few more steps towards her. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." she mumbled. 

"Arianne, stop looking at me like that." Melisandre said,  "I'm only hear because I owe Arys a favor." she winked. 

_THIS bitch!!_

"Get the fuck out of here, Mel." Arianne yelled.

Sansa had to physically refrain Arianne from hitting the girl. Melisandre smirked and went back up the stairs. 

"God I hate her so fucking much!" Arianne ranted after She had left. 

"I Know, Ari. I'm sorry." Sansa thought about it for a minute. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better. You can do my hair and make up for tonight!" 

Arianne had been dying to get a hold of her hair and put some make up on her since day one. 

"You mean it!?" she clapped her hands together. "Yay! You're gonna look hot."

"I'm so ready! We still have four hours before opening"

Arianne sat out all the make up she was going to use on the bar. After her make up was applied, she still wasn't allowed to look. Arianne helped her get into her dress, then she put her pumps on. She was sitting at the bar getting her hair curled. Arianne kept saying how proud she was of herself. Sansa wanted to see what she looked like SO badly. She couldn't sit still. Arianne had her cover her face, then sprayed hairspray on her curls to keep them in place. After her ear rings and necklace she was ready, with two hours to spare, until the Grand Opening. Just as she was about to go look at herself, Shae came in. 

"Hannah, um.. That lady. The DJ is all over Jackson right now. He's tried to tell her to leave him alone, but she's being pretty aggressive with her flirting."

Before Sansa could do anything Arianne was up the stairs, out for blood. Sansa ran behind her, as fast as she could with her pumps on. She reached the top of the stairs and she saw a small group of people, at the 2nd story VIP bar. She noticed Stannis immediately, he was trying to ward off DJ McNasty, while Arys and a few other guys, that she didn't know, laughed at him. Shae was right behind Arianne, who had just reached the top of the stairs.

Brienne noticed and stood up to stop Arianne  as she burst through Arys and a couple of the other men to get to Melisandre. All the men, except Stannis, helped to seperate the fight. When he saw Arianne he imediatly started looking for Sansa. She could tell. She was still on the 1st story, surrounded by red lighting that made her sort of dizzy. Finally the lights stopped flashing long enough for her to spot the stairs. She was making her way up the stairs when she saw Stannis coming down. He almost walked right past her, he did a double take, stopped and his eyes got huge.

She panicked for a second, "What's wrong, what happened?" Sansa asked as she looked around frantically.

Stannis shook his head, "Nothing. You- just.- Wow."

"Well, you're a man of many words tonight, aren't you?" she deadpanned.

He cleared his throat. He was about to say something when shouting coming from the bar behind her caught her attention.

She glared at everyone at the bar and turned back to Stannis. "Excuse me for a moment."

Sansa stomped off towards Melisandre and Arianne, who were both being held back and were now in a screaming match. When she walked up, everyone looked at her and went silent. 

_God, what is with everyone today?_

"Will both of you shut the fuck up!?" she screamed, channeling her inner Stannis.

"We open in 2 hours! This. Is. MY. Night. And anyone who ruins it, may just fucking disappear! You!" she pointed at Melisandre, "Keep it in your fucking pants, and stop throwing yourself at men who are taken! And You!" she pointed at Arianne. "You've worked hard as fuck to get this place ready. Don't let a miserable bitch ruin everything you've worked for."

Melisandre laughed, "Looks like Miss Perfect is scared of a little competition."

Sansa sneered at her, holding up her left hand with the 'engagement ring'. "You can't compete for something that you already have." she let out a wry laugh, "You know why you'll never have one of these? Because you're a whore. No man wants to marry someone whose vagina is practically a revolving door. And I'm not perfect, but I'm closer to it than you'll ever be. Bitch." 

Melisandre gave her a scornful glare. "You conceited little cunt! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Maybe, I am little conceited, but I learned it from the best." Sansa smiled sweetly at her. "As for who I am. I'm the one who signs your paycheck at the end of the night. Either act professional, and do your job or get to stepping, sweetheart. Or we'll find someone who can do their job. It's not like it takes a vast amount of talent to press a button and spin a disk."

Every jaw in the room dropped as she turned on her heels, flipping her hair to hit Melisandre in the face with it.

_God, that felt good!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring chapter, but I needed it to bring Melisandre in. Next chapter will be about what transpires at the club during the Grand Opening.


	6. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I've been super busy. Also. I've been thinking. While I love love love Nine Inch Nails, and will definitely be using one of their songs, things are still too mild in the story for a NIN song right now lol. I'm saving those songs for later chapters. Anyway, here's Stansa torturing each other. Hope you enjoy! :)

Stannis

With Sansa gone to finish her Underworld Karaoke bar, Stannis decided to go ahead and get a hold of Brienne, he wanted to check out these security guards. After he had met the men, it was just after 1 o'clock. So he headed to Ambrosia. Arys Oakheart and three of his friends were drinking at the bar. He didn't care much for Arys but he had worse company before and Arys friends were pretty level headed. So he joined them for a few beers while he waited on Sansa. 

A very trashy looking woman with dyed red hair approached the group. She was all over Arys, at first. When she learned that 'Jackson's was the new owner, along with his 'fiance', she set her sights on him. After refusing her phone number, and repeatedly telling her that he wasn't interested, Arianne Martell barged through the men and lunged for the DJ. 

When he saw Arianne, he immediately began searching for Sansa. He saw her coming up the stairs. His heart stopped and his mouth went dry when he saw what she was wearing. She tried to speak to him, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Shouting from behind got her attention and she excused herself. 

He stood glued to the spot as Sansa shouted at the desperate woman who had thrown herself at him. He felt an odd since of pride, when she almost literally whipped everyone into shape. She turned on her heel, snapping the woman in the face with her hair. 

Melisandre stared at the back of Sansa's head as if she was willing it to explode.

Sansa made her way back over to him, without a second glance back. She was practically radiating with confidence. He couldn't blame her. To say she looked beautiful would have been an insult to her. She was without a doubt the most alluring thing he'd ever seen. When she walked up next to him, he had to stop himself from falling to his knees. He was almost positive that this dress was payback for that kiss that he had given her when she left the house.

His eyes roamed over the black, skin tight dress that she was wearing, down her long legs, then back up to her face. The dress was more low cut than anything he'd ever seen her wear, and came down to the middle of her thigh. She hardly ever wore make up. When she did, it was always very little. The black on her eyelids and lashes made her look fierce; the dark pink on her full lips, made them look more pouty, full and fuckable than they already were.

Her hair was in loose curls. Unbidden, images of his hands wrapped in her hair, while he fucked her from behind, went through his mind. The pang of guilt he usually felt when he had these thoughts, wasn't there this time. And that startled him. She spoke, bringing him out of the filthy train of thoughts that he was riding.

"Underworld is finished. Well, the paint has to dry. So, we can't have anyone in their tonight. But it should be good to go tomorrow." She smiled, Stannis see the happiness in her face. She had done the entire karaoke bar with just Arianne. They didn't ask for help for anything, and she had every right to be proud of herself. Despite having no blood flowing to his brain, he managed to get out a response. 

"Can I see it?" he asked.

She smiled again, and nodded. She looped her arm through his and they walked from the second story to the first. With the red and orange glows, Sansa went from looking like an angel, to a seductress. He had to rip his eyes away from her. 

_This is going to be a long night._

They reached the stairs from the first floor to the basement. When they entered the basement, Stannis looked around in amazement. The walls were pitch black. So we're the tables. The only color in the room was the red of the chairs, the red curtain behind the stage, and the old, wooden dark chestnut bar. The lighting was dim. It was intimate, cozy and secluded. The girls really did do an amazing job. Not to mention, Sansa looked more beautiful in this lighting than she did under the red and orange, or the white and blue lights. 

"This is incredible." he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "We can open it tomorrow. I'm thinking the underground bar may seal the deal to draw the Bolton's here."

Stannis snorted, "You're starting to talk like Tywin. That kind of terrifies me." he joked. "But you did good, Stark." 

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you're acting weird. Are you angry that I yelled at the DJ?"

Stannis laughed loudly. "God, no! I'm actually very proud of how well you handled that."

"Then why won't you look at me?" she demanded.

Stannis smirked, cut his eyes towards her, and raked his eyes over her body. He had to physically stop his eyes from rolling back in his head. He didn't even want her to know the extent of the affect she had on him. They may have been getting along pretty well, but she was not above torturing him. He knew this. So he decided to do what he what he always did in these situations, make her flustered.

He bit his lip and pondered for a minute, then took three large steps towards Sansa. He backed her up, until her back was against the bar, and put a hand on either side of her. Towering over her, he bent down to her eye level. He breathed in the scent of her perfume and almost lost it.

"Wanna know why I can't look at you, princess?" he said in the most composed voice that he could manage, even though it still managed to sound assertive. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Arianne wouldn't let me look at myself until she was done, and when she finished Shae came to get us because of Raggedy Anne out there." she said. "So I have not seen myself in a mirror, no."

"Oh, sweetheart. You-" he chuckled and shook his head, as he leaned in a fraction of an inch closer to her. "You look like dinner." he said, his voice so raw and primal that he didn't even recognize it.

He didn't even know where that came from, but it was the truth. Sansa in front of him right now, was like a five course meal in front of a starving man. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a half gasp, half moan.

"What is that supposed mean?" she asked, in almost a whisper.

"It means that if I look at you in that dress for too long, I'm going to fucking devour you." he leaned in closer, and smirked, "And you'd let me."

Her head snapped up, with a look of shock on her face. She was looking directly into his eyes. They stood there for a second, their chests were heaving in sync. The only thing that saved her, were her contacts. Had she been looking at him like that, with her blue eyes, that read his fucking soul, they'd have missed the opening.

"Stannis. You need to stop." she begged in a whisper. He knew. He just didn't want to.

He leaned in a placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go back upstairs." he smirked at her, still wild-eyed and breathless. "Take a minute to compose yourself, Stark." he added with a whisper.

Stannis made his way back to the group, who had moved to the lower level bar. Thankfully, Melisandre was not around. Sansa joined him a few minutes later. She sat next to him, and ordered a lemon drop, he guessed to calm her nerves.

Before he knew it, Brienne and Shae came to inform them that it was time to open the club.

They had come to the conclusion that Brienne would run the club for the first week to get it up and running, then Sansa and Stannis had to hire a manager, if Arianne didn't want to do it. 

At 6 o'clock the doors were unlocked and open, bouncers were placed at the door to check id's and people started pouring in. Sansa looked in amazement at the large group of people who had already come in. Soon, the DJ had assumed her spot on the stage. She began to play a variation of different genres of songs. 

At 8 o'clock, they were nearing maximum capacity and had to stop letting people in. Stannis couldn't believe how well it had done the first night. He briefly noted that Sansa was on her fourth lemon drop, when she whispered something to Arianne. Arianne stood and grabbed Sansa by the arm. 

"We're going to the bathroom." Sansa informed him. He never did understand why women went to the restroom together, but he nodded. When they returned, Arianne had a Cheshire cat sized grin on her face, and Sansa tugged on his arm like a child. 

"Dance with me." she commanded, then added a "Pleeeaase!"

He thought about it for a second. Either he was going to dance with her, or some other man would try to. He decided he wasn't going to let that happen and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the overcrowded dance floor, just as a familiar guitar rift came on. Sansa gasped happily and he smiled. They made their way to the center of the dance floor, to the words of Kurt Cobain

 

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_  
_It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
_She's over bored and self assured_  
_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_  
_An albino_  
_A mosquito_  
_My libido_  
_Yeah, hey, yay_

Sansa was facing him with her eyes closed, moving her body against his to the music. She was a good dancer, and it shocked her that Stannis was a good dancer, too.

"I didn't know you could dance?" she said.

"You never asked if I could, princess." he smirked.

"You just never struck me as the dancing type." she smiled shyly. 

The song ended and everyone on the dance floor stopped to wait for the next song. They danced to a few more songs, then Sansa said she wanted another drink so Stannis began to lead her through the crown. He didn't think she should drink too much, but she had been drinking slowly on a full stomach. So, Stannis didn't say anything to her.

Once it was nearing 11 o'clock. Brienne had told them to leave whenever they got ready. Ambrosia would stay open until 4 A.M. He had asked Sansa if she was ready to leave and she said she was, she just wanted to dance to one more song first. He figured one more dance couldn't hurt. That was until the next song actually came on. 

A high pitch sultry beat came on. Stannis instantly recognized it as one of the few R&B songs he actually listened to back in the day. 

_Is this Ode to the 90's night or what?_ he thought to himself.

He was about to suggest waiting for another song, but she somehow sensed it. Before he could get a word out she drug him back to the dance floor, and gave him a wry smile. She knew what she was doing. And Stannis knew that the next three minutes were going to be pure torture.

_I'm just a bachelor_  
_I'm looking for a partner_  
it  _Someone who knows how to ride_  
_Without even falling off_

She ground her ass into his groin, causing him to stiffen. He grabbed her hips tightly to stop her from feeling the affect that her dancing had on him. But he knew it  was too late when she whipped her hips in a circle and spun to face him with a very knowing smirk on her face. 

  
_Gotta be compatible_  
_Takes me to my limits_  
_Girl when I break you off_  
_I promise that you won't want to get off_

She threw her arms around his neck and continued moving her hips, to the rhythm. She knew exactly what she was doing. Her back arched closing what little space that was left in between their bodies. He was about to lean in to kiss her, when she spun around to where her back was facing him again, continuing her alcohol induced torment.  
  
_I want it, Let's do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
_My saddle's waiting_  
_Come and jump on it_

He leaned down just a bit to speak into her ear. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked a lot more aggressively than he had intended.

"Dancing." she replied with a false nonchalant innocence.

"Yeah, bullshit! This is a dangerous fucking game you're playing, Stark." he said in a low voice.

She gave him a devilish grin. "I know that."

_Jesus fucking Christ. She is going to be the death of me._

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the song ended. Sansa acted as if she hadn't been grinding herself into his very prominent erection. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for dancing with me."

He inhaled sharply through his nose and only nodded as a response, causing Sansa to giggle.

"Do you need a moment to compose yourself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, mocking him from earlier when he had asked HER that question.

"You ready?" he ignored her comment.

"Yeah, let me go get my bags and coat." she answered and walked briskly to the stairs down to the basement. When she returned she was wearing her black cardigan type jacket and carrying her purse on one shoulder and her satchel on the other. He took the satchel to carry it for her. 

"I'd take your purse, too. But I'm not sure it matches my eyes." he snorted.

She laughed loudly. "No,actually. I think it would match perfectly." she joked in return. She spotted Arianne, and bounded over to her to let her know that they were leaving. After a brief conversation, she was ready.

"Arianne and Arys are having a party at their house tomorrow night, after we open the karaoke bar. She wants us to come."

Stannis nodded at her, "Sounds fun."

They walked out to the Fastback, which he had parked across the street. He opened her door for her to get inside of the car, but stopped her before she could.

"You know that I'm not going to let you off the hook easily, with what you did to me on that dance floor right, Stark?" he asked smugly.

She gave him a smug smile look of her own, and said. "I didn't think you would, Baratheon." she slid in the car and he shut the door, before raking a hand through his hair in frustration. He had no idea what he was going to do, or what he should do.

He knew he had to call Tywin and Robert. Every time he talked to Robert, every plan he had for Sansa went out of the window. 

_It IS nearly midnight, I could wait until tomorrow to call Robert._ He thought. 

_Dangerous game, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is Nirvana-Smells Like Teen Spirit (obvi). Second song is Ginuwine-Pony (Rendition) by SoMo.. IDK if y'all have ever heard SoMo, but dude has the voice of an angel. He does a lot of covers on YouTube, most of them sound better than the originals.. He could make the Fruit Salad song from the Wiggles sound erotic. LOL


	7. We Know What We Are, but Know Not What We May Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking so long. I'm indecisive af. Another little smut shower. (not in an actual shower though) ... Okay this chapter is mostly Smut. I'm not even sorry bout it. lol

Sansa

The ride home was in tense silence. The only sound was their breathing, which was slightly labored. She cringed when she remembered what she had done to Stannis. She didn't feel bad about it, she was more ashamed that she did it in front of a large number of people. And he wouldn't let her forget it either. 

She couldn't help it. When he had backed her up on the bar and told her that she looked like dinner, a switch went off inside her. She was in actual pain for a few seconds. So, Sansa decided to show him what it felt like, but now she was pretty sure that she was in trouble.

She looked over at him. His jaw was clenched tightly and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes every now and then. Every time he did he gripped the wheel tighter. 

"Stannis?" she asked before they got home, "Are you mad at me?"

"For what? Making my cock hard?" he snorted, "No. It's not like it's the first time." he muttered. Her cheeks got red. He said the most vulgar things to embarrass her, but God they made her ache for him. 

They arrived at the house and she had to call Oberyn. When she dialed his number he answered with a laugh. "Well, hello, Miss Rollins."

She snorted, "You're so funny, Oberyn. Have you considered a career as a comedian?" she deadpanned

"I have, the excitement is non existent." he laughed again. "So, how was the opening."

"We reached maximum capacity. Without the underground bar. So I'd say we did phenomenally." she gloated. 

"My niece tells me that you two have gotten close."

"Arianne is amazing. She was the only one who helped me with the Karaoke bar, and she almost killed this lady who flirted with 'Jackson'." she laughed.

"It was not Arianne I was referring to, Stark." Sansa could almost hear the smirk on his face. "She tells me that she has never seen two people more in love than Hannah and Jackson."

"That's the mission, is it not?" she snapped.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Check in tomorrow. Good evening, Stark."

*click*

_Everyone is fucking insane!_

_But I don't want to go among mad people._

_Oh, you can't help that, Alice. We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad; You must be, or you wouldn't have come here._

Sansa walked out of her room, Stannis was no where to be seen. She made her way to the back deck, he wasn't there either. So she went back into her room.

She picked up her phone and dialed Margaery Tyrell's number. Well she was Sophia this time. 

"Hello?" said a cheerful sing song voice.

"Sophie? This is Hannah. Hannah Rollins. From Winterfell." she said in an equally cheery voice that she did to mock Margaery so she would know it was her. 

"Sansa?! Ohmygod! I miss you!"

"Miss you. What are you doing?"

"Get this shit, San. I'm a fucking florist! Ha! Ironic or what?" Margaery had decided to work for Wonderland instead of taking over the family flower shop. 

"Oh my God! That's hilarious. I'm a nightclub owner. Just opened tonight." Sansa said. "I wish you could have been there, it was so much fun. And you know I hate clubs. But I guess Hannah likes them" she laughed.

"Oh that sounds so exciting! Why do I have to sell flowers and you get to run a night club?" Margaery whined. "Hold on. -No it's not Daenerys.... It's Sansa. I'll  let you know if she calls me. Sorry. That was Drogo. Dany is pissed at him and every time I'm on the phone he thinks it's her."

Sansa laughed, "You're partners with Drogo. Now THAT is funny."

Margaery groaned."God bless him. He's a good guy but ALL he talks about are horses, and fighting and Dany! That's IT!"

"I'm sorry Marg. Guess it's still better than Joffrey." 

"Oh Damn straight. Every day of the week. Hey, who are you partnered with?" Margaery inquired. 

Sansa sighed. "Um. Stannis Baratheon."

_Silence_

"Margaery? You still there?"

"Oh, I'm here. I'm here." she bit back a laugh. "So, how's that going?"

"Okay." was all Sansa answered. 

"Are you getting along?" she asked suspiciously.

"For the most part. I mean Oberyn engaged Hannah and Jackson and didn't tell us until last minute. So we have to get along. Or else we wouldn't be a very convincing engaged couple." Sansa gave an awkward laugh. 

"No he didn't!" Margaery cackled like a hyena on the other end of the line for about five minutes.

"Wanna tell me what's so funny?" Sansa asked a little harshly.

"Okay, don't get mad. But there has kind of been an undercover bet going on that you and Stannis don't actually hate each other, but you're both just really attracted to the other. And the sexual tension, is the reason that you're so mean to one another." 

Sansa's mouth fell open. "Who all is in on this 'bet'?" She asked through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, just a few people. Hold on again. -What? Oh my GOD, Drogo. Fine. I'll ask her. Sansa, Drogo wants to know if you've talked to Arya."

_Weird_

"Um, No. Not since I was at Wonderland." she answered, "Why?"

"Your sister is Dany's partner. Drogo wants someone to beg her to answer his calls. Anyway, back to you and Stannis.."

"Yeah, I want names and I want to know what exactly the bet is."

"Okay, let's see I believe Tyrion and Oberyn started it. People bet on whether you'll or if you'll end up screwing or if you guys actually hate each other. If you guys actually hate each other, then the people who bet on that split the pot. But if we bet that you guys will end up screwing or 'dating'or whatever then we have to pick a time frame and whoever is closest to that time frame wins the whole pot." Margaery said with amusement.

"Does Command know about this?" Sansa asked. 

Margaery snorted. "Robert has money on the board!"

"Who else has money on the board?" she hissed? 

"Well.... Everyone, really. Oh, come on. If it wasn't you. You'd bet, too."

"Is Stannis on there? Did he bet, too?" she snapped.

"No, I don't think so."

"Margaery, I'm going to have to call you back." 

"Don't be mad at me, Sansa."

"I'm not. Not at you."

*click*

Sansa was fuming. At Oberyn, Tyrion, Robert and everyone else who put money on that stupid fucking board, except Margaery. At least she had told her. What made her the most angry, was that they were right. 

She sat on her bed, and put her head in her hands. Sansa wanted to scream, laugh and cry at the same time. 

Sansa was going to find out if Stannis knew about this shit or not. She slammed her door with a determination that she had never had before. IF he knew about this bet and didn't tell her, she was going to shoot a lot more than his phone. She stopped to pour her a glass of Chardonnay and headed up the stairs.

_We're all mad here, Alice. Even you._

 

Stannis

*knock knock* 

Stannis had just gotten off of the video call with Tywin and he was about to take a shower when he heard a knock on his door.

Sansa entered with a full glass of wine, she walked right past him and sat on his bed with a stiff back and clinched teeth. "Sure, you can come in." he said sardonically.

"I just got off of the phone with Margaery." she stated with ice in her voice.

"Okay? And she upset you, obviously. I thought you two were friends."

"She is my friend." Sansa said in a clipped tone. " And what she told me upset me, not her. Did you know?"

He looked at her confused. "Know what?"

"About the board. People have been taking bets on when we'll sleep together!" she said in an eerily calm tone. "And I want to know if you knew about it."

His eyes got big. "Fuck no, Sansa! Of course I didn't know about it or I would have shut that shit down."

Sensing that, that piece of information made her feel better, Stannis began to get angry. What right did people have to bet on him and Sansa. They had never gotten along before this. And besides, Sansa wasn't some slut. She didn't go around banging every guy that gave her a little attention like half of the women at Wonderland. He was about to put an end to this shit.

"As a matter of fact." he pulled out his phone. "I'll shut it down right now."

"If you're calling Robert, don't bother. He already knows about it. He has money on the board." She said venomously.

Stannis dropped his phone and looked at her in disbelief. "Robert. My brother, Robert. Has money in a betting pool, on when you and I will fuck?" he asked to make sure he heard her right. 

She nodded. "Apparently everyone does."

He sat next to her with the same shocked expression on his face. He raked his hand through his hair. "I don't believe this shit! Sansa, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything. They did!" she looked at him for a minute. "I can't even with Oberyn and Tyrion. I swear I've never been so angry with them as I am right now."

"Oberyn and Tyrion?" He looked at her confused.

"They started the board." she explained, taking a rather large drink of her wine.

"Fucking vipers." he growled.

"Hey!" she said offended.

"Sorry." he raked his hands through his hair again. "So what was this 'bet'?" he said with disgust.

"Either we really do hate each other, if that's it, then they split the pot among whoever bet that we hate each one another. Then if we end up, I believe Margaery's words were:"Screwing or 'dating' or whatever" then they pick a time frame, and whoever is closest to the time frame, wins all of the money."

"That's fucking sick." Stannis shook his head.

_This has got to be a fucking joke._

"I'm calling Robert anyway." he said.

She reached out a hand to grab his arm, "No, not yet. I want to see this board. I want to see every fucking name on it. And I have an idea. Can you get Daenerys' number?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Give me a few minutes."

He went into the database that Tywin had given him access to, and found Daenerys Targareyn "Holly Williams" along with her number. It was her partners name that caught Stannis' attention. Arya Stark "Lana Williams" 

"Sansa, your sister is with Daenerys."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "I know. I need to call someone who is likely NOT on the board. That way I can get her to call Oberyn and ask for a copy of the board so she can pick her time frame."

Son of a bitch, she was an evil mastermind. During this last week. Stannis had learned one thing. One does not simply fuck with Sansa Stark. "Easy, Lex Luthor. Look at you!"

She gave him a wicked grin. "I'm not a villain. I just get even. One way or another, every name on that list will have some sort of payback coming their way." she said deviously. Then picked up her phone to call Dany. 

After telling Daenerys to get out of hearing distance of her sister. She explained the situation to her, finishing off her wine during the conversation. Dany already knew about the list but had not bet on it.

"So, you'll do it?.... Great. Thank you so much Dany. I'll text you the fax number. Send it as soon as you get it.... I'm sorry about Drogo. And that you're stuck with Arya." she laughed. "Okay bye."

"Everything in place, Holmes?" he joked.

"At ease, Watson." she winked at him. "She's going to fax it over as soon as she gets it."

Sansa looked at him. He guessed it was the effects of the wine. She bit her lip as if she were contemplating something, letting her eyes roam over him. He knew his hair was messed up from his hands, he had taken his tie off and had the top two buttons of his white shirt undone. She involuntarily licked her lips. If it wouldn't have surprised him so much, it would have unnerved him a little.

He laughed. "Is this what being dinner feels like?"

Her eyes got wide. "Oh, Sorry. I was lost in thought." she added shyly, "But, um...yeah, kind of."

Her eyes became hooded and his breathing sped up. "Sansa?" he asked when she stood up. 

She smirked at him, "Stannis."

He stood and backed her into the wall. "What game are you playing, Stark?"

"Guess you'll have to shut up and find out, Baratheon." she sank to her knees.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Sansa!" he repeated. He wanted this. God he did. He had to be sure she wasn't doing this because she was drunk or upset. He had to make sure that she still wanted this in the morning.

She looked up at him. She had taken her contacts out. Those bright blue eyes burned through him. 

"Are you doing this because you're drunk? Or because you think you have to? Because you don't!" he said rather harshly. "Have you done this before?" he asked

She shook her head. "No, and I'm not drunk! Maybe a little buzzed, but not drunk." 

He let out a long shaky breath before the thought "Fuck it" ran through his mind. 

"Get up." he ordered.

She did.

"Turn around." she complied and he unzipped her dress. 

"It could get messy." he explained as he laid her dress on the chair. 

"Don't want that, now do we?" she said sarcastically with nervousness clear in her voice. 

He turned her around gently by her shoulders and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. 

"You don't have to do this." he repeated.

"I know. I want to do this. I just don't want to go ALL the way. Not tonight." she darted her eyes away. 

"Hey." he whispered. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I know." she took a step forward. 

He smirked at her. "Ladies first." his lips met hers for a heated kiss, before reaching around to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall to the floor. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and her breathing became heavy. 

He scraped his thumbs over her pink nipples, causing her to let out a shuddering moan. It was quite possible that it was the most alluring sound he'd ever heard. Taking one of the nipples into his mouth he continued downward with his thumbs, grazing them down her sides, until he reached her hips. 

He hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down, while placing kisses on her stomach as he made his way down. He groaned when he saw her sex. It was completely shaved and slick in the dim lighting.

He leaned back on the bed, motioning for her to follow. She straddled him, until he laid on his back, pulling on her legs until she was astride his face. Once she was dead out in front of him he plunged his tongue into her, causing her to buck her hips. 

"Fuck, you're so sweet, baby." he practically growled, causing her to tremble slightly.

He focused on her clit, taking it gently in between his teeth, in intervals of stroking it firmly with his tongue. He could vaguely hear her words of encouragement in the form of "Yes, Stannis. Oh my God. Yes." until she let out a loud moan and began to shake. He licked up every drop that came out of her. When the shock from her orgasm subsided she climbed off of him, giving him just enough time to wipe his face with his hand before crashing her lips onto his. 

"That was.." she searched for the words. 

"Better than the first time I made you come?" he smirked at her, she just nodded slowly with wide eyes. 

She moved down to his side. He positioned himself to where his legs were off of the bed. Sansa got on the floor, and Stannis propped himself up on his elbows. 

"You're SURE that you want to do this?" he asked for the millionth time. 

She smirked at him and nodded slowly. And began to unbutton his shirt. He stripped his coat and shirt off once it was unbuttoned, leaving only his pants, which Sansa had begun fumbling with nervously.

He helped her get his pants undone and she pulled his zipper down slowly. It was agony. Stannis forgot how to function for a brief amount of time. The anticipation was agony, as she shakily tried to pull him out of his boxers. He helped her pull his manhood out and heard her take an intake of breath. She leaned forward and flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue, causing his hips to buck. 

"Christ." he hissed. 

She did it again, but this time instead of backing away, she took him into her mouth as far as he could go. He showed her how tight to grip him, and she moved her hand along the shaft.

"Look at me." he commanded. Her eyes were on fire, the image in front of him made him emit a deep groan. This was better than he'd imagined.

"Oh God, Sansa. I'm not going to last long." he strained to say. 

She continued like she hadn't heard him. He wished he would have known this was going to happen. He'd have gotten the first one out of the way, because just as she was sucking at a comfortable pace, he felt the warmth. 

"Sansa, if you don't want me to come in your mouth, I suggest you move." he nearly whispered.

She didn't move.

He came inside of her mouth with a force that made his vision blur and a loud growl. "Oh yes, baby. Fuck! " 

She kept her lips on him, until he was done. She tried to swallow all of it, but a little bit dribbled on her chin making his cock twitch. 

She wiped it off with the back of her hand,  and gave him a smirk. Sansa looked away, slightly embarrassed looking for her panties. She found them and slipped them on, and began to search for her bra. Stannis stood, and zipped his pants. Then he moved to stop Sansa. 

"Stannis, let me find my clothes." she squealed, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"No. You're not about to run off after THAT!" he grinned and lifted her onto his arms, placing her under his covers slipping in behind her. "You don't get to be embarrassed about that." he said with conviction.

"I'm not." she said in a small voice. 

"Good, because, God Dammit!." he smiled at her. "That was fucking insane!"

She gave a wry laugh. "You're welcome." 

That made Stannis laugh. She turned to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"You're staying in here tonight." he said. It was not up for discussion. 

She yawned. "Deal. Gotta be up by noon to go get Underworld ready."

"Gotcha, Stark."

*ding*

Sansa's phone went off. She got up to go check it. She was wearing only her panties, so Stannis took the time to admire the view. Her eyes got big with excitement.

"Dany sent the fax!" she practically yelled.

They both looked at each other for a second then both rushed to find clothes.

They were about to find out every name on that stupid fucking list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna call Sansa "Cobra Commander" instead of "Lex Luthor." but I didn't think a lot of people would have gotten the reference. So would you guys have thought that was funny or nah?


	8. Some Rise by Sin, and Some by Virtue Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Writers block and ish. Buuuut, I'm back, bitches. Just a little short chapter. :)

Sansa

She rushed to find her bra, to no avail. Stannis finally tossed her a light blue, long sleeved button down shirt for her to wear and a pair of his cotton pajama bottoms. Sansa smiled shyly at him and threw them on. He had already thrown a pair of shorts on and a tee shirt.

This wasn't as awkward as she thought that it would've been. He didn't mock her for what she'd done. He was actually being abnormally sweet. 

 _Maybe, I should have done that sooner._ She mused.

She wished that she had a moment to process what just transpired. Sansa had no idea where that boldness had come from, but man, she was glad it had come out.

She headed down the stairs to make her way to the safe room. When they were halfway down the stairs, Stannis grabbed her waist, spinning her around. She lost her balance and crashed hard into his chest, but it barely budged him. He was trying to not smirk at her. 

She expected a sardonic comment or witty remark. Instead, he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. It was gentle at first, but quickly escalated into something much more hungry. He broke the kiss and motioned for her to continue the journey to the safe room.

Once they were inside Sansa snatched the list from the fax machine. She began to scan over it, when Stannis took it from her. 

"It's nearly two AM. Get back up to my room, we can read it there." he smirked and took off running.

Sansa rolled her eyes dramatically and after locking the door to the safe room, she took off running after him. She entered the house yelling.

"Dammit, Stannis Baratheon, I swear if you don't stop being so difficult-"

She was grabbed by the waist as she ran through the kitchen

"You'll do what?" he challenged.

"Kick your ass!" she snapped. 

"You could try." he said with a smirk, "You never know, I may like it."

"Give me the list!" she fought him. 

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. "I believe I said to go to my room before we looked at it."

"You don't own me!" she retorted.

"No. I don't." he leaned forward, and kissed her hard. "But you're mine, Stark."

"Stannis, we need to focus on the mission."

He laughed loudly. "Yes, because you were _SO_ focused on the mission twenty minutes ago." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Give me the list." she said, red faced.

"If you want the list then Go. To. My. Room." he smirked at her.

"Fine." she gritted through her teeth.

"Good girl." he was practically laughing at her.

"Fuck. You." she hissed.

Stannis cocked an eyebrow. "That can very much be arranged."

She huffed and turned on her heels to head to the stairs. She wanted to know who was on this list, and if she had to endure a few misogynistic comments from Stannis Baratheon to get it, then so be it. Sansa knew that Stannis actually did respect her. He knew she was more than a pretty face and a tight body, but he rarely admitted it. So, she'd endure the jokes, that only came tonight, when she was being a brat. Finally, they entered his room and he made his way to the bed and plopped down, motioning for her to join him.

When she did, he finally relinquished the list. 

"Thank you. Jesus Christ!" she snatched it out of his hand.

"Careful, Stark." he warned.

"I'm terrified." she joked looking at the list. It made her sick how many of her friends were on there. Even Jon, and of course Arya, were on the list. Stannis read it over her shoulder.

"Fucking assholes." he muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding!"

It would have been easier to name the people who weren't on the list. Tywin, Podrick and Dany. Those were the only people NOT on the list. It made her even more sick that all of these people were right. It got her thinking that Stannis wouldn't even give her the time of day, had she not been partnered with him. Sansa quickly dismissed it as unimportant. They had a mission to complete. That's what they should focus on. She'd tell him that tomorrow. Really!

"We should get some rest." she said laying back turning away from him.

"Go to sleep, princess." he muttered sleepily. Then he kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her. It frightened her how right it felt to be snuggled up next to him. The feeling of content and safety was quickly replaced with anxiety. What would happen when they returned to Wonderland? They were supposed to go back to hating each other. Was that still the plan? Could she forget all of this had happened? 

The list of questions was endless as she drifted off, he final thoughts mocked her.

_What the fuck am I going to do, now?_

_....I told you not to drink it, Alice._

 

Stannis

He woke up before it was light outside. He was warm all over. He looked over to find brown hair splayed out over the pillow next to him. Sansa was laying practically on top of him, her face buried in his chest. He decided against moving. She looked peaceful. Free from worry. He rarely saw her like that. 

Today was the opening of the Underworld. They'd have to get up and ready in a few hours. He'd let her sleep while she could. As soon as she woke up, she'd be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

She began to move a little, Stannis took the blanket that had slipped off of her and gently covered her back up. She buried her face back in the crook of his neck and her breathing returned to slow and steady. Soon Stannis fell back off to sleep as well.

When he woke the second time, she was still in his bed, only she was further away from him, and awake.

"Morning." he said to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"It's only nine." she answered.

"Good." he stretched out. "Sleep well?" he asked with a smirk.

Her face turned a light shade of red. "I slept fine, thank you."

"I'm glad you did, princess." he laughed, then got up and headed to the hallway bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower" he said taking off his shirt and playfully throwing it at her. "Feel free to join me, Stark." 

Her mouth dropped open, "I can't fucking stand you!" she yelled as she buried her face in a pillow. 

"You could stand me well enough last night." he said jokingly, causing her to bust out in laughter.

"You have a point." she said not looking at him.

"Oh, no." he said walking to her and sitting in front of her, lifting her chin to make her look at him. "I get you being embarrassed the first time, in the kitchen. I started that one, and I take full responsibility for that one. But last night. Last night, princess... That was all YOU."

"I know that. I was there." she said dryly.

"I asked you like a thousand times if you were sure you wanted to."

"I'm aware." 

"Then why the fuck are you so ashamed of yourself?"

She looked at him fiercely. "I'm not ashamed of what we did. It's just new to me."

Then it occurred to him that she had never had to experience "the morning after". She had only done anything with her high school boyfriend, and they probably just did it on a date, her going home at the end of the night. She had no idea how to act. He felt like an asshole for not being understanding of her situation.

"Sansa." he took a breath, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Last night was incredible. Thank you." he kissed her forehead. 

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. and don't forget we have Arianne's party after the karaoke bar opening tonight." she said excitedly. 

"Oh, joy." he said dryly.

He didn't want to go to the after party. But he decided that if Sansa wanted to go, then he'd suck it up and tag along. The thought made him stop dead in his tracks. He was going to do something that he didn't want to do just for her. He realized he actually cared about her wants and what made her happy.

_When the fuck did that happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the opening of the Underworld. Stannis has something up his sleeve. :)


End file.
